


Best Valentine's Day

by reysxywalkers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/reysxywalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a nice little Valentine's Day one shot for you! I'm keeping the relationships and characters a secret though ;) because otherwise it would give it all away and that would be no fun :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote the characters in character... In my last fic I had a little trouble with that. And KayLee... take note that I tried hard with this pair, and if I messed it up, just know that.

Will sighed as he walked into his office. Another full day of work was ahead of him. He was hoping for little to no interruptions, knowing full well that that wasn't going to happen. It never did. He sat down, only to notice a small, red, envelope on his desk. He looked at it, reading: "To my dearest Will, From Grell" in loopy script. He tossed it in the waste bin. Grell was just so oblivious. Will suddenly realized why there was a card. It was Saint Valentine's Day. One of those silly human holidays to give them an excuse to show excess love for people and eat too much chocolate. Will didn't celebrate such childish things. He made sure the red envelope was buried in the wastebasket, and began on his work for the day.  
\---{@  
"Oh Wi-illl!" Grell threw open the door and flounced over to William's desk. "Did you get my card?" Will ignored Grell and continued his work. Grell pouted. He walked around the desk and snaked his arms around Will's shoulders."Wi-ill…" he whined in his ear.  
"Sutcliff. Get off me." The black haired reaper said authoritatively.  
"But Will…"  
"OFF."  
Grell pouted again, but complied to the order. Will went back to ignoring Grell and getting his work done. Grell stood by the desk, waiting for Will to say something. This went on for quite a while, Will working and Grell standing, getting more impatient as the seconds ticked by. Finally Will broke the silence. "Sutcliff. You have a reaping in 10 minutes. Are you prepared?" Grell stomped out of the room, grumbling to himself about work. William sighed and looked at the clock. 11:50. Ten minutes until his lunch break. He evaluated his paperwork, deciding that he was ahead of schedule, he thought maybe he would go buy some lunch at the little café down the street. He continued to work diligently for the ten minutes until he could leave.  
\---{@  
Will strolled into the café and looked at their display of pastries. He selected two, a large croissant and an apple turnover. He exited the shop, eyeing the large display of pocky by the door. Will chewed on his croissant as he walked back to the Dispatch Association. Upon entering his office, William noticed a rose on his desk. "Sutcliff!" He groaned. But then he noticed the color. Grell would certainly bring a red rose. This rose was white. Along with it a deep blue envelope. Definitely not from Grell. Against his better judgement, Will decided to open the unmarked envelope. The card inside said "From your secret admirer. P.S. This is not from Grell." in a semi-messy scrawl. Will looked from the card to the rose and back again, wondering who, besides Grell, would do something like this. Could it perhaps have been meant for someone else? He picked up the rose, intending to put it and the card in the wastebasket, when there was a knock on the door. William turned around to see Ronald Knox open the door.  
"Hey uh boss…" Ronald looked up, holding some finished paperwork, and upon seeing Will with the rose, blushed a very very faint pink. William saw though, and took a somewhat-informed wild guess at who left the rose.  
"Knox, did you leave this on my desk?" William stepped closer to Ronald.  
"Umm…"  
"You did, didn't you?" Closer.  
Ronnie, averting his eyes replied "Yes..."  
"May I ask, why?" Closer.  
"Because I-I couldn't tell you"  
"Tell me?" One more step and they would be touching.  
Ronald decided to just say it. "TotellyouthatIloveyouandthatIhaveformonthsnowandIcouldn'tthinkofanyotherwaytotellyouthanthiseventhoughIdidn'tputmynameonit."  
"Slow down, Knox. I can't understand a word you just said."  
Ron took a deep breath and tried to word it better. "I wanted to tell you, that I like you, a lot, more than I probably should, as your subordinate, and I couldn't tell you to your face, because I was worried." He blushed one shade darker.  
"You were worried for nothing," Will said, taking the papers from Ronnie's hands. "The feeling is returned. But please do return to your work, I do not want overtime, and I don't believe you do either." Ronald stood there for a moment, processing. But he was almost immediately back to his normal, happy self. Will went back to his desk and continued his work. Ronald left, but before exiting he turned back to face William.  
"Hey, uh boss?"  
"Yes, Knox?" Will looked up from his desk.  
"Would you...meet me after work? We can go to my place and I'll cook something for dinner."  
"Certainly." Will gave a hint of a smile and returned to his work. Ronald left Will's office and went straight back to work. Neither of the two wanted overtime.  
\---{@  
Finally, working hours were over. It was 6:30, and William was waiting by the exit for Ronald to meet him. Ronnie came running into the lobby, looking a bit disheveled. "Sorry, boss! My last reaping got a bit messy..."  
"It's alright, your work is complete. Shall we go?"  
Ronald grinned at Will. "My house is pretty close, about two blocks away."  
Will held out his hand and Ronald took it. They walked leisurely towards Ronnie's house, chatting about work. "Grell only visited me once today, surprisingly." Will remarked.  
"I think he was visiting his 'Sebas-chan' most of the day."  
"I do hope he was not hurt too bad, though I am glad he was not bothering me."  
"He came back looking rather upset, but other than that he was okay. Ah here we are." Ronald stopped walking and looked at his small home. He and William walked up the stone walkway onto the porch. Ron pulled out his keys and let them in. Will followed him to the kitchen, where Ronald began to open cupboards and the icebox to get food out. It looked like he was going to make some type of pasta. Will sat at the counter, and kept asking Ronnie if he needed help, but the younger reaper insisted he would do it all. After about 45 minutes, there was a large pot of spaghetti, a small pot of sauce, and some vegetables. This was brought over to the small table, along with two plates, two wine glasses, and two sets of silverware. Ronnie had found a bottle of wine in one of the cabinets. Will sat down and Ronald served them both before sitting.  
“Thank you for inviting me over, Knox-I mean Ronald.” Will said, before taking a bite of his food. “Where did you learn to cook? This is delicious!”  
“It’s not a problem, it’s nice to have someone over.” Ronnie replied. “Well I kind of taught myself through trial and error...I know what tastes good and what doesn't.”  
They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying the food, and having several glasses of wine each. They were both beginning to get a bit tipsy, but were otherwise okay. Ron cleared the table, just putting everything in the sink for later. He brought Will into the living room and flopped onto the couch. William sat, close to Ronnie but not touching. Ronnie leaned into Will and looked up at him. Will had a small smile on his face, a rare occurrence for the stoic shinigami. William’s arm found it’s way around Ronnie, who was then pulled closer to him. Both reapers were tired and a little intoxicated from all the wine they had drank. Ronnie’s eyelids were already drooping. Will looked at his valentine, admiring his face. He leaned in and gave the half asleep man a soft kiss. Ronnie was at first startled by this action, but he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around William’s neck. The two men held each other close for the rest of the night. William thought, as he fell asleep, this had been the best Valentine’s Day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for my one shot! I feel like there were a few OOC moments there, but not too many.
> 
> Sooo...does anyone want me to add another chapter or two?


End file.
